L'amour dangereux prés de toi
by hachiko97412
Summary: L'ami d'enfance d'Alec Magnus est très méchant et très dur avec lui, mais quand Alec finit par trouver un petit copain, Magnus prends les choses en main. Tiré d'un mangas du même nom, BoyXBoy attention PWP


**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et n'oubliez pas de voter le nouveau fic que vous voulez que j'écrive, la fin des votes vendredi soir !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'OS, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **L'amour dangereux est prés de toi**_

\- Espèce de crétin excentrique de malheur ! s'écria Alec

Alec regarda son ennemi naturel du nom de Magnus Bane,

\- C'est toi le crétin ici, pas moi rétorqua –t-il

\- Mon dieu, encore à vous disputer dit Maryse

\- Maman, ce pervers était de regarder mon cul pendant que je cherché la télécommande cria Alec en pointant le doigt sur Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas vrai répondit Magnus affalé dans le fauteuil

Alec grinça les dents et serra les poings pour ne pas le frapper, Magnus et lui était des amis d'enfance et il le déteste et réciproquement pour Magnus.

\- Et puis j'ai mieux à faire que de regarder ton cul qui dans un jogging troué, non mais sérieux tu compte devenir moine n'est ce pas ? demanda Magnus

\- T'ES UN GROS CON EXCENTRIQUE cria Alec

\- Tu veux un autre verre Magnus ? demanda Robert en proposant une bouteille de vin

Avec joie répondit Magnus en souriant et esquivant une paire de chaussure envoyé par Alec

\- Tous les deux vous avez été comme ça depuis que vous êtes enfants soupira Maryse

\- C'EST SA FAUTE cria Alec en pointant le doigt sur Magnus

Alec fusilla Magnus du regard, et regretta que son père apprécie beaucoup Magnus qui en profite et viens souvent ce qui fait Alec doit le supporter chaque jour.

\- Il m'énerve, c'est con excentrique doublé d'un ego surdimensionné triplé d'une grande gueule de connard jura Alec en coupant les légumes

\- Encore ton ami d'enfance ? demanda sa collègue Lydia

\- Oui, il me traite comme un gamin, j'ai grandi s'exclama Alec

\- Moi, je le trouve très beau et son côté excentrique est très sexy et j'adore les hommes comme lui déclara Lydia

\- Lydia, tu t'entends ne me dis pas que c'est ton genre de mecs, t'es atteint ma fille scandalise Alec

\- Alors c'est quoi ton type de garçon ? demanda Lydia en tirant les oreilles d'Alec affectueusement

\- Un garçon totalement opposé de Magnus bien sûr, quelqu'un de gentil, attentionné, et pour l'âge je m'en fiche dit Alec rêveur

\- T'aime les mauviettes ? demanda Lydia scandalisée à son tour

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répondit Alec

\- Alors que penses-tu de Jonathan là-bas ? demanda-t-elle en pointant le doigt sur un garçon blond

\- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda Jonathan entendant son nom

\- Quoi, ah ce n'est pas...bafouilla Alec rouge

\- Oui justement tu as quelqu'un en vue Jonathan demanda Lydia

\- LYDIA cria Alec rouge comme une écrevisse

\- J'ai rompu le mois dernier donc non répondit Jonathan

\- Donc tu es comme on dit « sur le marché »actuellement fit Lydia sur le ton de confidence

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu dis en disant « sur le marché » dit Jonathan en regardant Alec

Alec rougit en voyant le regard de Jonathan,

\- Il y a une personne qui m'intéresse beaucoup dit Jonathan en regardant avec insistance Alec

\- Sérieux s'exclama Lydia

Alec sentit son cœur battre en voyant l'insistance de Jonathan sur lui, il pensait que c'était impossible et pourquoi est ce qu'il le regarda et sourie. Alec regarda toute la journée Jonathan rêveur en se disant qu'il est véritablement son type d'homme honnête, gentil, très jeune mais l'air mature.

\- Que dois-je faire ? pensa Alec en déglutinant

Alec souhaita tous ces collègues bonne soirée à la fermeture du restaurant, il allait partir quand Jonathan lui proposa de faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Il pensa à la conversation de tout à l'heure qu'ils avaient eu,

\- Alors et toi ? demanda Jonathan

\- Quoi…moi bafouilla Alec

\- Ben un copain comme me l'avait demandé Lydia répondit Jonathan

\- Non, j'ai personne dans ma vie dit Alec en rougissant

\- Je vois fit Jonathan en souriant

\- Disons que je n'ai pas eu le temps pour avoir une relation vu que j'étais concentré dans mes études et de plus je n'ai jamais eu de petit amis lâcha Alec nerveux

Alec regretta tout ce qu'il venait de dire, mais Jonathan continua de sourire

\- Et cet ami d'enfance que tu parle tout le temps, ce n'est pas ton petit copain demanda Jonathan

\- Qui ? Magnus c'est un enfoiré excentrique, jamais de la vie réfuta Alec

\- Je vois, j'en suis content souris Jonathan

Alec sentit son cœur accéléré, il déglutina difficilement.

\- Hey je sais, qu'est que tu fais demain ? demanda Jonathan

\- Quoi, demain non je fais rien répondit Alec

\- Bien, qu'en pensant-tu de sortir avec moi ? demanda Jonathan

\- Hm, d'accord répondit Alec heureux

\- Parfait, je t'enverrai un message plus tard, à demain dit Jonathan en partant

\- A demain fit Alec rouge

Il réalisa que demain il aura un rencard, il rougissait et espérait que c'est le commencement qu'il a toujours attendu. Alec se dirigeai vers sa chambre après avoir sorti de la douche, quand il entra il vit Magnus assis sur sa chaise de bureau.

\- Tu m'as l'air heureux commenta Magnus

\- Que fais-tu là, t'as vraiment beaucoup de temps libre ces temps-ci, et qu'est que tu fais dans ma chambre ? demanda Alec énervé

\- Que t'arrives-tu, tu as l'air moins crétin que d'habitude fit Magnus

\- Désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de perdre avec toi cracha Alec en rangeant sa serviette

\- Je décèle une excitation chez toi Alexander dit Magnus

\- Quoi ?! fit Alec incrédule

Alec sans faire quoi ce soit qu'il se croit sur son lit, et Magnus était au dessus de lui.

\- Aurais –tu trouvé un mec ? demanda Magnus avec un regard de prédateur

\- Ca veut dire quoi ça, qu'est que tu fais ? s'exclama Alec après que Magnus le tenant ses mains par sa main

\- J'avais raison, le fait que tu t'es trouvé un mec, t'as rendu excité non en fait tu es beaucoup plus que ça je dirai tu es chaud déclara Magnus en touchant la semi-érection d'Alec

Alec lâcha un gémissement inaudible, Magnus se pencha vers son visage

\- Ca fait longtemps qu'on se connaît, pourquoi ne me le dis pas ? Je m'occuperai de toi susurra Magnus

Magnus attacha les mains d'Alec avec les barreaux du lit de celui-ci, il enleva le pantalon d'Alec. Il faufila une main dans le caleçon d'Alec pour s'emparer du membre d'érection d'Alec, il commencer le caressé sous les gémissements d'Alec.

\- Arrête s'il te plait gémis Alec

\- Si tu veux que j'arrête vraiment, tu seras aussi dur comme ça susurra Magnus en faisant des mouvements de plus en plus vite sur le membre d'Alec

\- Ce n'est pas … Ah… dit Alec difficilement

\- Et tu ne seras pas sur le point de jouir, regarde comment tu laisse couler ton pré-sperme dit Magnus

\- Magnus, tu … gémis Alec

\- Vraiment, tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda Magnus taquin en ralentissant

Alec gémis de plus en plus en fort,

\- Mais j'arrête, tu ne jouiras pas dit Magnus en souriant et reprenant une allure plus vite sur le membre d'Alec

Le téléphone d'Alec vibra, Alec regarda dans la direction de son téléphone ce qui remarqua Magnus.

\- Jonathan pensa Alec

\- Un message de ton mec demanda Magnus en voyant le téléphone

Alec regarda Magnus rouge de plaisirs, il gémit à nouveau quand Magnus reprit son allure sur son membre.

\- Franchement, tu es vraiment trop facile Alexander fit Magnus en accélérant ses caresses

Alec se tortillait gémissant avant de jouir dans la main de Magnus,

\- Alec, Alec appela Jonathan

\- Désolé, j'étais complètement ailleurs s'excusa Alec en sortant de sa torpeur

\- Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air d'être assez préoccupé dit Jonathan inquiet

\- Ah ! c'est rien, c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas sorti avec un garçon. Et donc je suis un peu nerveux, et je n'ai pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière dit Alec en grattant sa nuque

\- Si ce n'est que ça, ne penses-tu ce serai mieux de juste de détendre et t'amuser ? demanda Jonathan

Alec se crispa à nouveau, il sourit à Jonathan

\- Oui répondit Alec

Alec s'en voulut d'avoir menti, il était en train de penser la nuit ce qu'avait fait Magnus. Il était en train de penser, qu'il ne vit pas la main de Jonathan qui le vint caresser le visage. Il tressaillit, et il regarda Jonathan

\- Tu avais vraiment la tête ailleurs, Alec, la glace avait coulé fit Jonathan en léchant le petit peu de glace sur son doigt

Cette vision rappela Alec ce que Magnus avait léché son sperme en lui disant qu'il était trempé à cause d'Alec, Alec rougi

\- Pourquoi je repense ça maintenant ? pensa Alec en sentant son cœur de battre

\- Alec fit Jonathan en lui prenant sa main

\- Oui dit Alec

\- Si tu veux bien, je voudrais sortir avec toi demanda Jonathan

\- Quoi ?! s'étonna Alec

Alec pensa une seconde à Magnus, il ferma les yeux pour ne plus penser à lui.

\- J'en suis ravie accepta Alec ravie

Alec pensa qu'il doit Manus car il lui traitait de façons horribles et méchant même pas un mot gentils de plus Jonathan est beaucoup plus gentils que lui, alors il se dit que maintenant il va s'amuser et sortir avec Jonathan. Il marcha à côtés de Jonathan, en sachant pas où il allait

\- Euh Jonathan demanda Alec

\- Oui, qu'il y a-t-il ? répondit Jonathan

\- Où est que qu'on va ? demanda Alec en souriant

\- Dans un hôtel répondit Jonathan

Alec sourit et réalisa ce que venait de dire Jonathan,

\- Un hôtel pour….

\- Oui, c'est ça, après tout nous somme en rendez-vous fit Jonathan

\- Euh mais c'est un peu trop tôt fit Alec inquiet

\- Comment ça trop tôt, je ne sais pas si tu avais remarqué mais ça fait un moment que je voulais t'avoir dit Jonathan sérieux

Alec réalisa qu'il s'est fait avoir en croyant que Jonathan était quelqu'un de gentil, il sentit que Jonathan le tira vers une ruelle.

\- Si tu ne veux pas à aller à l'hôtel, alors nous le ferons ici fit Jonathan pressé

\- Quoi, hey fit Alec

Jonathan coinça Alec contre le mur,

\- Jonathan attends, arrête qu'est ce qui t'arrive. Ca ne ressemble pas du tout pas vrai dit Alec

\- Tu crois ça ? c'est toi qui as inventé une personnalité que tu m'as collé, pour te dire je suis assez agressifs répondit Jonathan

Alec sursaute en sentant le visage de Jonathan contre son cou,

\- Ne t'inquiet pas, je suis très doué pour ça fit Jonathan en faufilant sa main dans le pantalon d'Alec

Alec ne pouvait pas bouger alors que Jonathan le caressait partout, il avait peur et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il protesta quand Jonathan le retourna contre le mur, il commença avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il sentit quelqu'un le prendre par la main et le tira, il vit que c'était Magnus qui avait l'air énervé.

\- Rentrons à la maison dit-il en grinçant les dents

Alec suivis Magnus jusqu'a chez lui, il le questionna. Magnus s'énerva encore plus

\- La ferme, c'est à cause de cette époque répondit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre

\- Quelle époque ? demanda Alec

Alec lâcha la main de Magnus,

\- Vas-tu me faire encore ces choses, quelque soit le mec que je sors ça te regarde absolument pas cria Alec

\- Absolument pas ? demanda Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

\- Tu n'es pas mon mec, et en plus tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais bien. Mais tu m'as fait ces choses intimes, je suis furieux contre toi s'écria Alec furieux

Magnus plaqua Alec sur le lit et se mit au dessus au lui,

\- Furieuse ? Je suis le seul qui devrai dire ça Alexander, j'ai été patient trop longtemps, maintenant je vais t'appendre à qui tu appartiens répondit Magnus en déchirant la chemise d'Alec

\- Arrête fit Alec alors que Magnus maintenait ses mains

\- La ferme dit Magnus

Il dépouilla Alec ses vêtements, il se mit à caresser Alec partout. Il mordillait ses tétons alors qu'il pompa le membre d'Alec. Alec gémissait de plus en plus,

\- C'est comme la nuit dernière, regarde comment tu es si dur fit Magnus en murmurant dans l'oreille d'Alec

\- C'est à cause de toi gémis Alec

Magnus lécha le membre d'Alec tout en le préparant, alors qu'Alec ne savait plus donner la tête. Magnus se redressa et pénétra sec Alec qui cria de douleur et plaisirs, Magnus ondula ses hanches.

\- Magnus, espèce d'idiots excentrique gémit Alec

\- Alors tu as vraiment tout oublié ? demanda Magnus en stoppant tout mouvement

\- Hein fit Alec

\- Je suppose que qu'il y a que moi qui pensais que le premier amour était le plus important dit Magnus

Alec se demanda de quoi parlé Magnus avant de hurler de plaisirs en sentant Magnus bouger à nouveau en lui, il se déversa sur Magnus et quelque minute Magnus se déversa en lui.

15 ans plus tôt,

\- Quand je serai plus grand, je deviendrai ton mari Magnus fit Alec enfant

\- Toi ? demanda Magnus un peu plus grand qu'Alec

\- Oui, quand je serai plus grand, je me marierai avec toi déclara Alec

\- C'est quoi plus grands 18 ans ? demanda Magnus

\- Euh l'école primaire…plus grand que ça…eu hum ? Une fois que j'aurai finis mes études, bafouilla Alec

\- C'est d'accord répondit Magnus

\- Oui, alors promettons le nous fit Alec heureux

\- Viens fit Magnus en tendant le petit doigt

Alec l'embrassa sur la joue à la place ce qui fait rougir Magnus, Alec regarda la photo et trembla avant de recevoir une claque sur sa tête.

\- Tu t'en souviens pas du tout crétin fit Magnus en soupirant

Alec était choqué par la situation, il rougit d'avoir oublié

\- Mais nous étions que des enfants, répondit Alec

\- Je l'ai pris très au sérieux, alors prends tes responsabilité. Tout est de ta faute vu que à peine sorti du sorti du collège qui a fait « J'ai mon premier copain », qu'en importe je les fais tous dégagé dit Magnus en tirant la langue

\- TU AS FAIT QUOI ? cria Alec

\- Bien sûr Alexander, je voulais attendre que tu es fini l'université mais je ne pouvais plus attendre. Avec tous tes crimes que tu as commis contre moi durant ces années maintenant je vais te les faire payer avec ton corps. J'espère que tu es prêt susurra Magnus en prenant Alec par la taille

\- Ne sois pas si bête fit Alec

Alec supplia Magnus d'être gentils avec lui,

\- Hors de question fit Magnus en tirant la langue.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous de cet os tiré d'un mangas du même nom ? J'espère que vous êtes vivant et non en train de mourir sur votre clavier en vous déshydratant à force de baver et de sué. Je mettrai la nouvelle histoire demain soir d'après les votes. Bisous**


End file.
